Phineas and Ferb: Wizard101 Mix
by Flappy741
Summary: This is basically what the title says. Through the POV's of Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb, I'm going to take the Phineas and Ferb characters through the game storyline. Updates may be a while since I'm multi-tasking with another story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Phineas

"Alright Ferb! Let it rip!"

My brother Ferb and I were in our garage just about to test out a teleportation device. For years, we've been trying to make a portal to Wizard City after my bigger sister Candace went. Ferb and I went with her on her tour around the place, and we loved it. We've been trying to make a successful teleporter ever since, but my dad told me magical layers as protection prevented us from doing it. I knew it was true, but I still did it anyways, just to at the least have something to look forward to.

The device looked the same way as our mom's 'earrings' we made 'for her' a while ago. When I say a while, I mean two years. We were in the summer before the school year that both of us becomes eight graders at our normal middle school we go to, but I'd doubt we would ever see it again. Candace was coming to pick the gang and I up and enroll us in Ravenwood, on the same world as Wizard City. I was very excited; I still wanted to test the teleporter just so I can enjoy one day more than how long I would've been there.

Ferb gave me thumbs up and pulled a lever to turn it on. Electrical sparks went around the machine and a humming noise came from it. I was shaking my hands together, _begging _it would work. The humming noise continued to grow louder and louder. Just when I thought it was going to work, the humming spontaneously died. Ferb dropped his head as he turned of the teleporter and shook his head. I sighed, my hopes being brought down for the however many days it's been. But I quickly got my spirits up. I walked up to my brother and smiled. "No worries, Ferb. We'll be going tomorrow, anyways, and it _will _work."

Ferb looked at me and patted his watch. My smiled grew bigger as I realized what he was trying to tell me. "Way to think positive, bro. C'mon, lets get ready." As our last day being in Danville, Isabella invited us to her house for a pool party. We also came up with games and made a few adjustments to the pool so this would be the best pool party ever. I ran upstairs, pasting my mom who was apparently going with us as well. She was a pyromancer dressed in her red 'witch' hat, as we call it, and red robes with orange lining. "Are you boys ready?"

"We will in a few minutes!" I shouted down the stairs as me and Ferb hurriedly got dressed. I quickly flew of my normal day clothes and put on my orange trunks with a white Hawaiian design flowers and yellow sunglasses. I turned to Ferb when I was done to see him with his purple trunks with yellow polka dots, white marble necklace, and purple shades. We both nodded, and we ran out our bedroom, sliding down the stair railing. We ran to the front door, where our mom was already waiting for us. "Now?" she asked.

"All set," I responded.

She opened the door and we walked off our property, crossing the street. Luckily for us, Isabella's house was straight across from ours, so we were literally there in seconds. Before I can reach up to ring the doorbell, Isabella opened the door. "Hey Phineas!" she said. "Whatcha doin?"

Isabella had on a two-piece bikini, both pieces being violet. Supposedly, she grew to old to be wearing her one piece, but I didn't mind. Honestly, she always looked great, no matter what she wore. She was a little taller than me, but I was pretty much used to being small with Baljeet. "Ready to have the best party ever!" I answered as we stepped into her house.

"Even better than the one we had after we went around the world?"

"Even better than our New Year's Eve," I prompted. "Anyway, who's here already?"

"My girls are already in the pool, oh, and my mom is still upstairs getting ready, Mrs. Flynn," she informed us.

My mom nodded. "I'll just wait at the table, then." She went out of the living room and into the kitchen as we made ourselves known to the backyard. The fireside girls were all in the pool playing Marco Polo. All along the pool were scuba tanks and swimming gear. The backyard was decorated with symbols and icons of monsters of each of the seven schools. There was a cooler next to the outdoor table underneath the wooden shelter. On the table were plates with deserts and pizza on them. I whistled. _Isabella sure knows what a party is, _I thought.

"Marco!" Katie yelled as she treaded the water, alone in the deep side of the pool as the others were swimming away to the shallow. "Polo!" they shouted, and I joined in. Since I was closest to her who responded, she immediately swam towards my direction-and hitting the concrete. "Ow!" she rubbed her head and dizzily looked at me. Then her eyes widenend when she must've saw sense of what she was looking at. "Phineas! Ferb!" she shouted in unison with the other girls. All the girls were also in two-pieces, solid orange as their fireside uniform.

I took off my sunglasses and hoped in the pool wit Isabella and Ferb behind. We hoped in their game and played like heck for about a half an hour. One of Ferb and I's adjustments to the pool were expansion. With a button, the pool would deepen to thirty feet and the walls would cave outwards as it got deeper with underwater pool lights. Isabella told us she wanted to use the tanks and expansion when everyone was here, which we were all here minus Baljeet and Buford. It wasn't until after the half an hour of Marco Polo until they finally showed up. Their entrance was sort of like this:

Buford: …way you'll ever get there. You were not made for her.

Baljeet: according to my calculations, which I double-checked, I will most _definitely _get her! Don't be jealous that-

That's when they both saw all of us looking at them. "So," Ginger asked, suddenly curious. "Who's this 'she' you two were talking about?"

Baljeet almost tripped into the pool when Buford tripped him. "He believes that he will be in the school of balance," Buford informed us. He was wearing black shorts wit a black towel over his shoulder. Baljeet had apricot colored shorts with green and red stripes with a white tee on, due to him feeling 'conscious' in the water. "He was calling the class 'she' like 'she' was totally made for him," Buford continued.

"Oh." Ginger seemed to seep into the water until her ears were submerged.

"C'mon," I said. "Now that the two are here, we can finally test out the expansion. You ready, Ferb?"

In seconds, we all had our scuba stuff on. Ferb gave me thumbs up and pushed in a slab of concrete on the inner-side of the pool. As it went in, the concrete seemed to shift and stretched like at the beginning of Disneyland's haunted house. (Ha! Disneyland. Disney characters. Of course they would know.) Not only did they expand downward, they started to cave in, too. Soon, we were looking at a thirty feet deep pool. We dropped in the fish and underwater toys and had a blast. We followed the fish, play tag, two-hand football with a toy torpedo, and all the other fun games we could think of.

We've been in for about two hours before we got out to eat dinner, which involved pizza, cookies, sodas, and all that party stereo-type goods. There wasn't enough for all eleven of us to be at one small table, so we sat at two tables in groups. I sat with my bro Ferb, Issabella, Gretchen, and Katie. The adults didn't like the cold, so they sat inside.

Isabella gently put down her half eaten cookie and brushed her hands. "So, what classes are you guys hoping to get into?"

She asked this right when I took a bite of my pizza, so I had to finish chewing. "Ice," Ferb answered. I tried to view him in blue and white robes, but for some reason, I couldn't get the image. "I hope to be of fire," Katie said. "Supposedly, fire wizards are often described as attractive, like a few other of the classes."

"What about you, Phineas?" Gretchen asked me. "I was hoping to be a…" she looked at Ferb before she found the words. "…an Ice! Yeah! I always thought of myself as loyal."

I finished chewing and swallowed. "I'm probably going to be a pyromancer like my mom. She and I are very alike, so if she's fire, most likely that'll be me, too." I shrugged. "Still, I always don't mind being something else, though I can't imagine it. And you, Isabella?"

She seemed to blush a little bit. "I really don't care. If I _had _to choose, my favorite color is purple, so I guess storm." As strange as this seems, I can definitely see her like that, and not because she liked purple. I heard one of the main qualities of a storm wizard is independency, and I definitely saw her like that.

The wind kicked in and the sun went down, so it became to cold to go back in again. Instead, we all decided to go to my backyard and make a campfire. Foretelling this would probably happen, my mom planned ahead and pot coal and fire logs. She was even kind enough to light it herself for us to see what magic was like.

"Scoot back, everyone," she warned. "There's always a chance I can mess up. Now let's see…"

We scooted three feet away from the huge campfire. I was expecting for her to pull out a wand or a staff, but she motioned her hands instead. In front of her, blazing red and orange heat started forming the symbol of fire. She did more movements corresponding to the symbol, and then swiped her hands at the symbol like opening windows. The blazed symbol disappeared. For a few moments nothing happened. I was going to suggest that she fizzled, as she likes to call it, until a tiny fireball started swirling above the campfire. It hit the wood, setting it ablaze. Soon, we had our own little cozy campsite.

We all applaud as she bowed here and there. "I'd thought I'd mess up; I haven't done it in so long," she admitted. We scooted closer to the warming fire, trying to escape from the cold. I was jittery, I'll admit. Tomorrow was so close, I barely noticed Isabella sitting so close to me. "Mom, what was it like before Earth?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Phineas, you're going to be at Ravenwood _tomorrow._ Can't you wait to hold your history questions _then?" _

"No," I admitted. "No I can't."

She sighed and started looking at the sky like trying to remember. I sat directly across from mom, the fire between us. The fireside girls were on my left, closest side to our backyard tree. Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Vivian, Isabella's mom who was a conjurer, was on my right.

"Well," she started, "There was the first world. The first world was very much like ours. The main three rulers then were the Tritons of the seas, the Dragons of the land, and the Giants of the sky. Constantly for who knows how long, they kept fighting each other. The tritons would flood the land, the dragons would melt the Giant's castles, and the giants would freeze over the first world. The battles happened so long, the world started falling apart. Bartelby, one of the oldest living trees in the spiral, was the protector of the world. When he saw his children fighting so, he shook the world, causing it to split. Before the pieces of the first world flew out of the spiral and into the cosmos, Bartelby was able to pull with his amazing astronomic strength to him, causing them to stop. Soon after, they started orbiting around Bartelby. And that's how the spiral comes to be now."

I starred at the fire .It was still hard for me to overcome that my mom and dad were married, knowing their elemental history. I wanted to know more of the spiral. I was so amazing, it seemed like there was never ending stories to it like every bump of the earth or every star in the night sky.

Mom seemed like she was about to stroll down memory lane, until she seemed to remember something. "Phineas, Ferb," she started. "Even though magic is used for good, it is also used for evil."

Isabella motioned me to the side so she can see my mom. "What do you mean?"

Mu mom started to look gloomy, which wasn't like her. I looked at Ferb and we both got the same message: _stop her._

"Mom, we don't have to know now," Ferb said.

"Yeah," I added on a little too quickly. "Like you said, we can find out tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No you have to understand, this is-"

All of a sudden, a high pitch sound came from behind me, then just as fast died. We all looked toward the direction to see a purple vortex against our backyard fence. My mom and Vivian got up and each drew their wands. "Get behind us, kids!" Vivian yelled. She didn't need to tell me twice. We all stumbled to get behind the two adults and turned towards the portal. Winds suddenly started to pick up, blowing out the fire. It was hard for me to see past my mom and Vivian. Isabella grabbed my hand. I looked at her, but she looked scared out of her mind.

Slowly, a silhouette of a person leaped from the purple portal. My mom made another fire spell like earlier and her wand lit ablaze, making huge amounts of light. There, in front of the purple circle to somewhere…was Candace. I was somewhat relieved that it was her. What worried me still was the look on her face. She seemed disturbed. "Mom, they have to leave. _Now._"

The only one who didn't look worried was Vivian. "Oh Candace, honey, Buenos dias, how good to see you!"

Candace gave a quick smile, then went to her original look. "Mom…"

"Candace, what's wrong?" mom asked. "What's the emergency?"

As if just on cue, the sky began to rumble and thunder boomed above us, shaking my eyeballs. I looked up to see a picture that didn't quite make sense to me. Pouring out from the sky was what looked like lizards with wings and ghosts. If I thought the haunted house my brother and I built were scary, this was worse.

Then I heard a crash behind me. From the knocked down fence door were another two silhouettes with staffs. I thought they were our neighbors wondering what was going on, but as they got closer, I was totally wrong. They had the shape of a head. They had the shape of a chest. They hade they shape of a human. They were wooden.

"Mom, _Now!" _Candace pleaded.

"Kids, get through the portal, no questions asked," Vivian ordered. She and mom ran to the puppets. When they got to each other, a circle started to form on the circle.

Isabella started half walking and jogging to her mom. "Mama-"

"Get through the portal, mija," she ordered again. "Rapido!"

Half of me wanted to do what Isabella was doing. What was going on? Why was this happening? I was about to approach my mom until Ferb grabbed my shoulder. "We need to move," he said, motioning me toward the portal. He let go and ran through. Soon the other fireside girls followed his lead. I was stunned. I still wanted to help my mom, but Ferb rarely speaks, and when he does, you better listen. I was shaking my head until I saw my mom's eyes. She mouthed _I love you both._ "Mom-"

"C'mon, dinner bell!" Buford yelled as he jumped through. I stomped the ground in frustration, then grabbed Isabella by the hand and ran. Reluctantly, she followed me, tightening her grip. I didn't look back and hopped into the purple vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usually I don't post from big gaps of periods of time is because I'm thinking of what would be best for the story. I did so for this, and I was surprised myself what I came up with, but it made sense. Don't know what I mean, read on! :D**

Phineas

Thank Comellian Buford went before me.

It took me what felt like two seconds before I was out of the vortex. Inside, it felt like zero gravity with cold chills up my spine. I made a mental note to only do that if I was desperate or it was an emergency.

The portal opened six feet above the ground level. I bounced right off of Buford's back and onto my rear. I got up, rubbing it as stars seemed to fly from it. Unfortunately for Baljeet, he went in before Buford. "Agh!" he yelled half in pain and trying to get out. Buford didn't try to get up;he was enjoying watching someone struggle.

"Wow," I heard Katie gasp. "Where are we?"

I took a bearing of my surroundings. I was on a circular platform with a spiral on it. In front of me was a HUGE tree, several meters above me. It looked like it had a face, too, but it was most likely because of the darkness. Behind me were tall walls with windows in them that seemed to surround the tree. Buildings to as far as I can see had a thunder symbol on it and to my other side had a leaf as a symbol.

Just by seeing those two houses, I knew exactly where we were: Ravenwood. I remember racing with my brother around the tree as Candace met her teachers. We were _finally _here. As I stood there, I took a recording of my first thought: _We've got to get out of here._ Normally, I'd be on cloud ten, but after seeing what I saw before leaving about the living puppets, I didn't want to be here.

Apparently, Isabella was thinking the same thing. "Candace, what was happening?" she asked. "What were those things that attacked mom?"

Candace was breathing heavily as if the portal wasn't easy to do. "Isabella, I promise all your questions will be answered along with everyone else's, but I wasn't even allowed-"

"Candace Flynn!" said a voice coming up from a tunnel (the only tunnel to Ravenwood). She had on green and yellow robes with a long stiff branch as a staff. "Even after we you _not _to go, you _still_ disobey us anyways?"

"Sabrina, Malistaire was taking over earth!" Candace defended. "I wasn't going to let my family be prisoners or slaves! You can suspend me or not, but to me, it was worth the suspension."

Sabrina shook her head in frustration. "I will talk to you in the morning. The rest of you, follow me." The two girls bumped shoulders as they passed each other. Candace smiled, almost evilly since she was mad at the same time, too, but then turned and went to one of the doors with the big walls. As for us, the gang and the fireside girls went through the tunnel. It was a dark stone tunnel, but it was short, curving to the left then right. As we got through the other end of the tunnel, I sighed dreamily.

A good amount of houses with purple roofs and spiral windows were around us. Old fashion black street lamps were lit all along pathways leading here and there. There was a lake in the middle of where we are. The water came from a waterfall to the left of me and out through a drainage on the far end. There were two bridges separating the fall, the lake, and the drainage with a vending machine next to the bridge between the lake and drainage. Up a slant in the walkway to our right was what looked like a carnival behind a big house, which seemed to be where we were going.

Sabrina unlocked a door to the side of the front of the big house and motioned us in. Inside was like a fortuneteller's vending machine. Near the entrance was an owl with a purple graduation cap on and a crystal ball on a wooden pedestal. More towards the center of the room seemed like a holograph of the univ- ah, caught myself. A holograph of the _spiral._ I looked at the many different planets and worlds, but strangely couldn't find mine. The room was quite small, definitely crowded with even ten people. It had a red carpet and walls with a ceiling with stars. And if it was be, I could have sworn I saw a shooting one fly by.

"This is where I have to leave you for now," Sabrina said. "Since you guys came here unexpectedly and on a short notice, we don't have anything prepared. This isn't the most comfortable place, but it'll have to do for the rest of the night."

"Wait!" I called out. "What was so wrong that Candace did? She probably saved us!"

Sabrina shook her head. "I'll explain it to you, but through your situation, you won't understand. All around Wizard City, Bartelby has a magical field preventing unwelcome visitors from coming. This is a safe haven for wizards like you, but if they were to be breached, order will be lost. When Candace opened that portal, it was an opening for evil or unwelcome aura to come in. Considering what was happening in your world at the moment, this is most likely the case."

"What was happening to our world?" asked Gretchen. We all leaned forward, but Sabrina shook her head. "That is not for me to tell you. If you want to now, ask headmaster Ambrose in the morning. One more thing. Don't be telling people about was happening. We want to keep everyone relaxed and not worried."

I was about to ask her one more question, but apparently she had it. She turned around and closed the door, leaving us in a crowded room with a holographic image of the spiral and an owl with a cap on. I was still worried about what was happening, but it wasn't me to be negative. "Come on, guys" I assured to everyone. "The faster we sleep, the faster morning will come and the faster we will get answers."

Nobody decided to argue. The room was to small for all of us, so me, Isabella, Milly, Baljeet, and Ferb had to sleep leaning against the wall. Apparently, Isabella was too worried to sleep. She sat next to me and bent her legs in, hugging them. "You always say in one way or another the typical 'everything will be ok' and 'don't worry,' but how can you still be able to say that?"

"Cause were here," I told her, motioning around the room. "Wizard City. I don't know about you, but after a little learning, I'm going out to solve whatever problem there was when we left. And after meeting a few more friends at school, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

She starred off into space, letting that sink in. She sighed then, burrowed her head in. After a while, I can tell she was out. _Well, guess it's my turn, _I thought. I burrowed in my head as well and dreamed off, thinking about my mom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes with clear sight. I kind of got used to that after immediately getting into an activity and wanted no time wasted. The hand belonged to a tall, old man. He wore blue robes with stars and a tall hat matching the design. He had lots of white facial hair and a monocle. "Hmph," said the tall man. "You're an early bird.

I looked around to see mostly everyone still sleeping. The only ones were up (well, almost up) was Ferb and Baljeet. I also jumped up as I found Isabella's head resting against my shoulder, still sleeping. I was about to ask where was I until I remembered what happened last night. My inner gears started to work as thoughts from last night came back to me again. "Are…are you the headmaster?"

He smiled, though it was hard to tell with his beard and mustache. He looked like the wizard from the sword in the stone. "Merle Ambrose, but I would prefer to be called headmaster or that in addition to 'Ambrose.'"

"Ugh, ok. So…" I was lost for words. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled to himself. "Not the first question I'd expect, knowing your parents, but I am waking you up."

I gave him a blank stare. He lowered his shaking head. "Oh, the youth these days. Won't let an old man have fun. To give you your wanted answer, I'm going to give you a test when Isabella wakes up. Every wizard needs to be put into a school before they get enrolled."

I was so excited; I did accidentally jump. Isabella's eyes fluttered slightly, then she leaned forward yawning. She hazily looked around, and then her eyes shot up. "My mom!"

Wow. Talk about a human alarm clock. When she yelled, everyone jumped up. Buford accidentally (maybe) hit Baljeet in the face, knocking him out for another few minutes. "Where'd the pixie go?" Buford asked to no one in particular. We all looked in his direction as he started pointing to Baljeet, but we weren't fooled. I decided to drop it.

"You okay, Isabella?" I asked. She was sweating and I seemed to hear her heartbeat, even from a foot away. She didn't seem to hear, but shook her head. "Yeah. Just…just a bad dream is all." She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ambrose. "Who are you?"

After everyone was up, he told everyone what he told me about the school part. "I'm sorry, but after the test, you all can sleep in royal king sized beds." That seemed to wake everyone up. "Now, I will start by alphabetical order by first name, starting with Adyson."

Adyson got up and tugged at the collar of her shirt. The fireside girls cheered her on as she got up and followed the headmaster out a pair of double doors into what seemed to be an office from what I saw before the doors closed behind them. Quickly, we all started talking to ourselves, briefing each other of the different schools. After what seemed like seconds, the headmaster popped his head in as doctors do in a hospital for a patient. "Baljeet."

Baljeet, who was still getting used to his surroundings, waved his hand. "Can you wait a minute? I'm not ready!"

The headmaster sighed. "Baljeet, the test doesn't have math problems or anything. It is just questions about you and your personality."

"Oh. If that is the case-" he got up slowly and walked with Ambrose through the doors. He was in there for about a minute or two before he came out again. "Buford." The big guy got up and flexed. "Oh yeah! Time to put these to the tests!" We all starred at him awkwardly as he went in.

One after the other my friends got up and into the office, not coming out of the doors. I was the last one left in the room before the headmaster finally came in to get me. I looked in and got a bearing of my surroundings. It was basically what I assumed it was, but way more loaded. Shelves were along the walls with scrolls and books of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Even in the corner next to his desk was a pile of them. In the middle of the dimmed room, there was a crystal ball glowing. There was also a white mist around it, but I'm pretty sure that was my imagination. He motioned me forward and I stood next to it on the opposite side of headmaster Ambrose.

"I am going to ask you questions," he informed me. "Answer them honestly. The best way to know the answer about yourself will be shown in the crystal ball. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Let's do it."

"How do you like to spend your time?" he asked. In the ball, I saw me with my brother making the first part of the 'Coolest Coaster Ever' and Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet riding it with us. "With my friends."

"Which disaster is the most powerful to you?" In the ball, I saw the inventions me and Ferb create disappearing like magic. The C. Coaster. E. lifting from the ground, gnomes flying from our backyard beach, and the backyard suddenly being filled after we dug a trench for our grandpa a.k.a. the flying fish mongoler. "Hurricane."

"What is your favorite class in school?" _Easy, _I thought. _I generally like all my classes. _But as I looked into the ball, I saw myself making calculations on a chalkboard: me talking to Candace like Baljeet (note to self: talk with the intend for people to understand) and remembering I had a notebook full of blueprints. "Math," I decided.

"What is your favorite time of day?" Again, I saw me and Ferb making all these cool inventions, and I paid attention at what time of day this was all happening. "Afternoon."

"What would you rather be: the leader of a group or part of a winning team in a game?" I didn't even have to think on that answer, even though the ball showed me coming up with what we would be doing of the day. "The leader of a group."

"What is your favorite animal?" Again, I didn't need to think on the question. I answered it so fast; the crystal ball didn't have time to change. "The platypus." I wasn't sure how to say it plural, but I got it in. (shark)

"Would you rather go to a party or play by yourself?" With that, I consciously remembered what I did in the last twenty-four hours. "Go to a party."

"What is you're favorite activity?" In the ball, I saw multiple options: sports, camping, discovering, (how is that an activity?), reading, playing games, and playing with Perry. Out of all those ideas, how could I decide? If inventing were on there, it would have been a different story. I shrugged. The closest thing in my mind was how we put together inventions by these cool ideas and whatnot on the internet. "Learning something new, I guess"

Ambrose nodded, though it didn't look like he was answering my question. "What is more important to you: competing or getting along with others?" The ball showed me hanging with my friends, trying to decide a solution between Baljeet and Buford on what should happen on the tristate area unification day and having more fun than nerve during a chariot race throughout Danville. "Cooperating with others."

"What _best_ describes you?" In the ball, I saw myself doing many things: coming up with unique inventions day after day, working on or ideas for what seemed like forever sometimes like building the jet for what was used for the gang and I to travel around Earth, and me just being able to keep conversation with Baljeet. "I'm kind of a jack of all trades in a way," I shrugged.

"In a story, are all the characters important or mainly the hero?" In the ball, I saw everyone gathering mainly around me after we traveled the world. After, I remember Candace telling us about a dream where she had to get to a place Bustopolis. When she was describing, she seemed to intend it was practically all about her. If she goes, they all go. "The hero."

"What is your favorite season?" I immediately thought of the season we were in, which I've seemed to be for what seemed to me like forever, which was fine by me. "Summer."

I didn't realize I was flying through this so fast, I was about to say something until I realized the headmaster stopped asking questions. "Ho ho!" he chuckled. "My boy, have you looked at yourself recently?"

Being confused, I looked down. "Huh?"

I was wearing purple robes with golden lining. The new sudden feeling of the robes made me feel more confortable, cooler as in not hot. In surprise, I put my hands on top of my head, to be surprised I was wearing a tall pointy hat with the same coloring and design. Quickly, my mind went through the schools until I got it, but Ambrose beat me to the punch. "Often impulsive, educated, creative and independent, Diviners have weak defenses, but can do _devastating _amounts. Phineas Flynn, the school chosen for you is storm."

**It was very hard for me to decide this for Phineas. What I ultimately did was taken the test several times, getting all the questions and answering them according what happens over the shows that drops hints. When I got all the answers, I went through tallies on whether or not each answer describes a school. After tally, he's a storm. READ AND REVIEW!-Flappy741**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was important for me to think of since this is where I had to decide which class each one would be going in. This basically sets the path and writing for the rest of the story, so there was a lot of thought into it. Any, chapter three! :D**

Isabella

Life. That was what type of wizard I was. A life wizard. From our fireside obsession of magic, we memorized the basics of all schools. To me, being a life wizard was basically being a healer. I wasn't really upset that I got into that school, but I could _never _look good in green. I was wearing a light green cowboy hat with a light green feather through it, open green robes, and green closed toe slippers. Looking down, this was definitely not me.

Here's how the rest of us turned out:

Fire: Katie

Ice: Ginger, Ferb

Storm: Phineas, Adyson

Life: Me (Isabella)

Death: Bufurd, Holly

Myth: Milly

Balance: Baljeet, Gretchen

We were all wearing robes with colors representing the schools, and I was seriously wishing I were a diviner. Not only because Phineas was one, but purple was my color. I was at least glad that someone was happy. "Yes!" Baljeet was cheering for himself. "I knew I'd get her! I always knew and never doubted!"

After Phineas came out, so did finally Ambrose. "So," he said, clapping his hands. "I've sent one person from each school of magic to be your guide. If you have any questions, ask your guide or one of the professors around. Oh, here comes a few of them now."

Three teenagers came walking through the Ravenwood tunnel, one I recognized. The one I already knew had to turfs of blond hair, blue oval-like eyes and an extended neck, just smaller than Candace's. He had light green robes over a brown shirt and high shoes striped with a light and dark green. He also walked with a staff that spiraled at the top and with leaves sticking out. It was Jeremy Johnson.

"Hey, Isabella," he said as he walked up to me. "Look's like you're the only one in this group for the school life, huh?" I nodded. "Alright, if we hurry, we can make it to your first class on time. After the class, I'll give you a tour of the city and get you into a dorm room. You ready?"

"Yeah, um, just one more thing. I'll still be able to hang out with my girls and Phineas, even though were in different schools, right?"

"Well sure thing," he said. "Unlike other schools on other worlds, this one gives everybody _lots _of free time. You'll be able to hang out with them. Right, Daniel?" He looked at one of the other teenagers who must have been a diviner. He had a purple hood, jacket, and tights. He looked at Jeremy and shook his head. "Yeah, whatever you said that I'm assuming is right." Then he turned back and continued talking to Phineas and Adyson. "Well, like I said, you'll have plenty of time. Any other questions, I'll answer on the way to school. Let's go."

We started to make our way to the tunnel. Before I went in, I turned around to my friends. "Bye! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Then I went through the tunnel as all the others said bye to me and waved their hands. Unlike last night, the tunnels were lit with torches as we made the turn and back into Ravenwood. I familiarized myself earlier with the place technically really early this morning, but with the sun, it looked ten times better. Rays of light poured down from the humongous tree in front of me like stairways to heaven. The first school to our left was my school, the school of life.

It looked beautiful. It looked like a two story house with a tower across from it and a bridge connecting it with an icon of a leaf all made out of bricks. The tower and the building had green roofs and the school had trimmed bushes around it. Ivy and other plants were slightly growing off the building, not too bad where it looked horrible.

Jeremy walked up to the door and opened it and I peered inside, and I have to say, for a school, it knew what school spirit meant. The walls and roof were green with different leaf patterns. A green rug led from the doors to the front of the class. The front had railings separating what was the students and teacher's area. Behind the rails on both sides of the room where also two black chalkboards and stools next to them. Up in front of the railings was a caldron with a nonhuman hand clawing around it and a big book on a pedestal on the other side of the room. In the center of the front was the teacher's desk with what looked like an open circular closet behind it. The walls had a pattern of a window to a shield with the life symbol on it in front of two crossing torches to a window, repeating three times. There were two rows of three personal desks on both halves in the back of the room and one row of two desks in the front, making sixteen. Some kids were already in the room, taking seats.

Jeremy sighed. "Well, you're not late, anyway. Professor Moolinda Woo should be arriving shortly. At the end of class, I'll be waiting outside to give you the tours, alright?"

"Thanks, Jeremy," I said. I took a seat in the back row to the left as Jeremy left. A group of three guys were talking and laughing up in the front to the right. Tow girls were also talking and giggling to each other in the second row to the left. It made me wish that I had someone to talk to that I already knew, but I figured I could make friends here. If my personality checked out into this school, others in here must be alike.

Others came in and filled the seats after minutes, making every row full except mine, still being alone. A blond girl my height came and stood next to me. "Um, is this spot taken?" She had blue eyes as well and had her hair in a ponytail. Her robes were, of course, green, with a small pointed hat. I shook my head. She sat down and sighed. "I'm Jordan by the way. Jordan Waterleaf."

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," I introduced myself and shook her hand. "Are you new here, too?"

She shrugged. "I guess to the magic. I came here two weeks ago, but I had to wait since I missed the Novice classes."

"_Two weeks?"_ I asked. Jordan nodded her head. "She teaches a class by skill each day with Saturdays for her break. The classes go from novice-apprentice-initiate-journeyman-adept-magus- master-grandmaster-legendary-transcended-archmage- promethean classes." She looked up and started counting. "Yeah, I got all of them. All the teachers here have a similar schedule like that."

I had newfound respect for teachers. I thought I was busy with being a journalist and a fireside, but they had it hard. I was glad there was no badge relating to teaching…well, not yet, anyways.

Just then, the doors opened and came in…a cow. She had light green robes with a big wrapping around her waist and a brown skirt. Her black hair was in a bun with what looked like chopsticks going through them. She was also wearing light blue eyeliner, red blush, and dark red lipstick. As she walked to the front, everyone went quiet. "Good morning, class." She welcomed. "For those of you knew, which is most of you, I am Moolinda Woo, the life professor here in Ravenwood. Let's start immediately, we have a lot to discuss."

She clapped her hands…I mean, hooves, at the chalkboard to her left and the chalk started to float. It started to draw a leaf, another leaf but sketchy, and the word 'life.' It also drew a bar chart with five bars for each column labeled 'offense' with one bar filled, 'defense' with three and a half bars filled, 'healing' with all bars filled, two for 'strategy necessities', all bars filled for 'accuracy', and three for 'minion'. "Life is spirit, the force of awareness and existence. It is about constant growth and movement. You guys called theurgists, those who learn life magic are positive, enthusiastic people who seek to appreciate the simple pleasures. At times, however, we can be too flighty or frivolous when circumstances demand otherwise." She motioned to the bar table. "As you may see, we excel at healing spells and are quite independent when in battle. We don't deal lots of damage as the other schools of magic may, but the advantage of recovery can be useful. For offense, we call upon the minions of life for help and use songs to breathe life and spirit into a vessel. For example."

She started singing a lovely pitched note that I could've been listening for hours. As she did, the symbol of the sketchy leaf like on the chalkboard appeared in front of her and disappeared when it finished forming itself. Then in the center of the room, a little green creature with wings appeared. It looked as if it had a wand in its hand and was conducting. The song it was singing sounded like evil laughter.

"Imps," Moolinda said, "are one of the creatures of life we summon to help us in a battle. There music sounds a little bad to us, but to our opponents, it is horrible. Today, I will be supplying you new students with a spell book, a wand, and a deck of cards; I will explain the deck later." The books and wands went around the room. Being in the back, Jordan and I got them last. She shoved a spell book towards me and gave me a wand. The wand looked like a broken branch.

"Geez," Jordan said as she opened her massive book. "You'd think they have these thinks pocket sized, even if they can be summoned or banished when we want."

I looked through the book and I was amazed. It already had a photo of me in it somehow. It had my full name with novice in parenthesis at the top with the leaf symbol next to it. It had 2 plastic slots, a plastic bag, and all this other info. I could have been looking through this all day.

"Alright, class," Moolinda said. "I want everyone to pick up their wands and close your eyes. And when you do, picture yourself in a place full of life like a jungle or a park. Once you've imagined it, ask for help. It doesn't have to be to anyone in general. After that, you should get a feeling of energy. When that happens, everything else should be a natural. Now, go ahead and try."

So I did. I took my branch looking wand and closed my eyes. I imagined I was in Phineas's backyard, looking towards the big tree. Once I got a vivid image of myself, I asked aloud, "Can I have some help please?" Nothing seemed to happen, so I tried again. No luck. I looked towards the tree and tried to think if I did something wrong until I saw the leaves shake. I squinted as a little flying green beast floated out. An imp.

"Uh, hi. Can you help me?" I almost felt dumb. Help for what? Moolinda forgot to mention that.

But apparently, the imp understood it's roll. It started singing horribly like the earlier one and I had to cover my ears and close my eyes for this. Hearing 'Barney' for an hour or this for a few minutes… yeah, Barney was sounding pretty good right now. Moolinda's idea of bad was very mild.

After a few more seconds, the sound stopped. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the classroom, but I felt different. I knew what to do.

Without thinking, I took my wand and started making motions in the air. Everyone else stopped trying themselves and watched as a green sketched symbol of a leaf appeared in front of me. "How are you doing that already, Isabella?" Jordan asked. I still had no idea what I was doing logically, but it felt right in the motion. When the symbol was done, I curved my wrist and hit the symbol with the wand. As it felt like I just slapped my stick against a wall, the symbol disappeared, but something new popped up. There, just a few feet in front of me, was the winged imp with a conducter's wand in its hand.

_Please no, please no, _but it did what I thought it was going to do: it took a deep breath and sung at the top of its lungs. Everyone but Moolinda covered his or her ears as it sung to nobody in particular. I started humming "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" to myself, but the imp was loud enough to prevent myself from thinking. But thankfully, it was only a little bit of its tune. After a few more seconds, as soon as the imp came, it vanished.

Everyone looked up more relieved that it was gone than amazed I did it. The only one who seemed amazed was Moolinda Woo. She tilted her head curiously as her ears also wiggled a little bit. "My, my," she said. "Aren't we a talented young one." She continued looking at me as I sat into my seat. I normally tend to think positive on stuff, but there was no positive way to put this thought: _I'm going to be listening to that at least a dozen times more?_

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, is it?" Moolinda asked. "Come see me for a moment. The rest of you, keep trying." Everyone starred at me for a few more seconds before going off and trying. I nervously got up as Jordan whispered to me, "please help me when you're done."

I followed Moolinda as she went up to one of the chalkboards. "It has been a while since I have gotten a talented student like you. Since you have already learned the imp, I will show you how to heal and you can work with that. But before we begin, do you have any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Why was it so big to summon the imp?"

Moolinda started drawing and writing on the board as she spoke. "It usually takes a while for beginning students to summon the imp because it is their first time using mana. Mana is the magical era in us that makes us wizards. Usually it takes a long time as in days to us it for first time beginners, but you have already done it." Moolinda finished drawing a heart on the board and what looked like a fairy. "Usually when healing, we call for help from creatures that are one with life and peace like a fairy I have drawn, but I will show you one without using mana."

Moolinda took her hoof and droved it into her arm. When she plucked it out, a tiny bleeding hole was there. She closed her eyes and held out her hoof. The sketchy leaf symbol came and gone in front of her. When it did, the skin restarted repairing itself at incredible speed until it was healed. What would have took a week to be healed on its on only took seconds. "Healing is the regeneration and rebirth of living things. Here, I was able to regenerate skin cells and make new ones quite quickly."

She went into her mini library in the center of the front area and pulled out a frog. It looked very sick and didn't have a nice green to it. "I do not expect you to hurt yourself in order to work on the spell, so I expect you to work on this."

"A frog?" I asked.

She nodded. "It is a baby frog, but when it grows, it'll be humongous. It is actually a creature of the myth school, believe it or not. Now unless it is healed, it will pass away in four days. If you cannot heal it in three days, return it to me so I can heal it myself. After all, I do want creatures to live."

I nodded. "Is there a special way I need to do this?"

Moolinda went through the back of her closet and took out a jar of what looked like cookie dough and I was confused. "I'm supposed to heal a frog with _cookie dough?"_

Moolinda looked surprised. "Good heavens, no! This is just my favorite snack. I am allowed to eat, am I?" She unscrewed the lid and started eating a little bit. "The healing you need for the frog is regeneration. The magic of life comes mostly from the power of the body, so if you are really willing to heal it, it'll come to you."

I nodded, still completely confused. "Um, ok. Thank you." I took the frog and went to my desk. "Psst," Jordan whispered to me. "A little help here?"

"You have to use mana to summon it," I told her. Supposedly it takes on average days to do it and I was just lucky. I did the same thing you are probably doing, but it just worked faster for me. Nothing much I can do except cheer you on."

She grumbled. "_Days? _Gosh, what the heck?" She started mumbling to herself as she closed her eyes. I sat down with the frog in my hand. It looked at me with disparity and with almost all hope lost. Seeing it in such a position stirred something inside me. It was not going to die on me. Not in three days.

Then the bell rung. Everyone got up and grabbed their books and other stuff. I grabbed mine and wondered how'd the time flew so quickly. Jordan looked at me and smiled as she swung her spell book. "So, where are you heading?"

"My …" I had to think how I should call Jeremy. "… friend's sister's boyfriend whose also in the school of life was going to give me a tour around the city. But after that, I'm open."

"Pssh, the tour." She looked up as if remembering it or having a flashback. Luckily, she got out of it in a few seconds. "Hey! I can give you the tour! I've already taken it and anyone can do it."

"I guess," I said, "but I want to tell Jeremy first. Don't want him hanging around for me."

We found Jeremy outside the school building. "Hey Isabella," he greeted. "See you already made a new friend!"

"Jordan Waterleaf," she introduced herself and shook hands. "If you don't mind, I already took the city tour and I would be more than happy to give it to her myself."

Jeremy didn't seem at all disturbed. In fact, he seemed happy. "That's ok with me. Besides, I was going to go see Candace. She seems disturbed for some reason. Would you know why?"

If thought harder on it, I would have flashbacked to the night she picked us up from Danville. I was going to tell him until I remembered Ambrose's or Sabrina's warning about spilling unwanted info. "I don't really know for certain," I told him. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. "Sorry."

He nodded. "Anyway, if you need anymore questions, you already met a friend who seems to know what she is doing and the teacher, so you are set. Hope you like Wizard City, Isabella." And with that, he turned off and walked with the moving crowd into the tunnel towards the commons.

"Alright," Jordan said. "The first thing you need to know is your dorm. In you spell book towards the back page should have a three-digit number and a letter. That should be it."

Once I found it, Jordan escorted me through the girl's dorm into room F-521. The hallways were nice, decorated like a normal hotel. "Even though this is a magic school, not everything has to be medieval. Well, here you are."

The room was of a shape of a big octagon. To the left was a king sized bed with a dresser next to it. To the right was a desk and a stool, but other than that…

"I know it's kind of dull right now, but it's for a good reason," Jordan reassured. "You get to buy your own furniture and stuff around places. The shopping district should have at least something to spice this place up a little bit. Come on, that's the next place we're heading."

So we did go there. We went through the crowd of other students and across the commons into a tunnel next the headmaster's house. The tunnels lead to identical buildings that sold various stuff like robes, necklaces, hates, boots, staffs and wands, rings, and ankhs. I whistled as I looked at some of the rings and amulets on display. "How much is this stuff anyway?" I asked.

"In this district? Very cheap, around the double digits to five hundred gold coins."

I saw my life flash before my eyes. "Say what?"

Jordan looked at my quizzically, then laughed. "Oh I forgot to tell you the currency here is through gold coins. You can get some by helping about the city and other places and getting a job in the city. Don't worry, I promise you in a little bit, a hundred coins will be cheap. Come on, I have to show you oldie town before we hit the streets."

We went through a tunnel through the shopping area into an area that looked…well, old. To our left and right were houses with elderly women standing outside talking to other students as if exchanging stories or helping out. The main pathway of the road splits up and goes left until there were three pathways for the streets. Along the far left were also towers. There were also guards at each gate too.

"Well, this is it," Jordan said. "Before the tour is over, I also have to show you one street. Come on."

I followed Jordan all the way back through the shopping district and the commons to reach a chaotic scene. A group of students were at a caged off tunnel with a guard standing next to it. "What the-" Jordan started to say and walked up to the group. The guard up front was roaring at the students. "Listen!" he yelled. "I know many of you are upset, but until we can get the street properly controlled, I cannot have anyone onto Unicorn way without a legit pass!"

The group of students yelled even more. "We can help!" one said. "We can fend for ourselves! Let us go!"

They were all in an uproar. Jordan went up to one of the shouting guys and turned him around. "What's happening?"

"Private Stilson won't let anyone pass the gate onto Unicorn Way because of some unknown evil summoned on the streets. He won't even let us go into the arena!"

"How can evil be summoned onto the street?" Jordan asked. "Weren't all portals and such banned to prevent this?"

At the mention of portals, my mind went to this very early morning when we got here…or how we got here, I should say. _No way…_


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella

Guilt started building up inside me as Jordan stomped her foot. "Come on!" she said. "Watching the magic duels was one of the highlights of this place!" She shook her head and took deep breaths. Guilt also started to make me feel responsible, even though it wasn't really my fault. I went up to Jordan and shook her shoulder. "Were is somewhere we can get a 'legit' pass?"

"Either through one of the teachers or the headmaster," she answered. "But even if I think I know what you're thinking, they'll limit the pass to how far you can go."

"That's good enough for me. Come on!" I grabbed her arm and started towards the headmaster's house. I looked behind me as we did to see the crowd of students refusing to disburse. That was all the motivation I needed. I went through the gates and opened the door once I got to house. I guess I should have expected this, but many others were all talking at once to Ambrose. Instead of probably answering their requests or questions, he was looking at his crystal ball. To be, everything was a blur, but I could tell he was seeing something.

Jordan shoulder bumped me. "Uh, hello? Even if we do get a chance to talk to him, what makes us any different from them?"

I stared at his crystal ball as images barely started to take form instead of a blur of colors. "I'm different. You'll see. But I'm pretty sure I have a good shot."

As I went up to blend with the crowd, the headmaster turned his head and looked at us. "Young wizards, I have already sent some top students of the schools to address the problem. I can not say for them when will the streets be safe, but I can assure you they will be soon. Now leave please." He looked up as we started to disburse and noticed me. "You can stay. The rest of you, go!"

There were murmers of 'man' and 'come on' as they did. Jordan started to turn around, but I grabbed her arm again. "Hold on. You need to hear this."

In a few moments, no one else was in his study/library except him, Jordan, and me. Ambrose sat down in his chair and grabbed his hand. "My, my, my. I was hoping this would not come to be, but like Bartleby said-"

"Bartleby," I interrupted. "Like the big tree in the center of Ravenwood?"

He nodded. "With his second eye, Bartleby can see the future. He predicted to me that something like this would happen, but I was unaware on what scale it would be. Not only is it on Unicorn Way, but on Triton's Ave. and Colossus Blvd." He shook his head as if the problem was a taste and it tasted horrible. "I assume you came to me to help with one of three situations?"

"Unicorn Way," I told him. He nodded. "In a sense, I have been expecting you. The first who came to me to help out that came with you was Phineas, so I figured your group would come around."

At the mention of his name, I pictured him standing right next to the headmaster. _Great minds think alike, huh, Isabella?_

I started to blush and giggle to myself until the headmaster noticed. "Uh, yeah. So did you let him help out with one of the streets?"

He nodded. "He went to Triton Ave. with Adyson and a new friend he's made here. And I see you're not also off to a bad start."

With my polite manners, I probably would have said thank you, but I felt like I was just kicked out Phineasland. _Adyson went with him and not me? And who is his new 'friend'?_

Jordan patted and shook my shoulder, bringing me back into reality. "I'd say so, too," she said. "But back to business. Can we go help out at Unicorn Way?"

The headmaster scrunched his beard. "I am not too sure. The problem on Triton Ave. was Suzy Griffin's missing brother, but this is a totally different." He starred off into the sky as I finished pulling myself together. "Sir, I felt guilty. That's really why I want to help."

"Ah, it was the same for him," Ambrose said. "But if it you really want to help yourself and help with the problems, I will make a pass for you. Come here."

As we did, Jordan went to my ear. "Guilty?" she whispered. I turned to her and mouthed 'Ttyl.' The headmaster pulled out a piece of paper and an inked feather and got to work on it. In minutes, he folded it up, liked the envelope, and stuck a red sticker with a crown on it. "Here, show this to Private Stillson at the gate. He will let you through."

I took the envelope and put it on the inside of my robes. "Thank you, headmaster Ambrose," I said. "When I'm back, hopefully the street will be back to normal."

I turned with Jordan and started to leave until Ambrose called out again. "I'd also recommend traveling in a group of three. Two is fine, but three is always the best. But that is an option."

I nodded. "Ok, I'll think of someone. Thanks!" We went through his doors and out through the gate into the commons. Jordan turned to me and started talking to me again. "Guilty? Why'd you feel guilty?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the third person I want to bring. Where are balance students taught?" On the way to the front of Ravenwood, I explained to her how we got here in detail. When I finished, she shook her head. "Yeah, I'd feel guilty too, even though the blame wouldn't be on me. I swear I won't go around spreading the news. Ah, look, we're here."

We were in the front of Ravenwood, almost in the same spot were the portal dropped us off. The teacher, a brown dog with a monocle, was about wrapping up with his lesson. "-are not that strong, but with others and with power of variety, balance can be very power. Now unless you just went into the adept classes, I'll see the rest of you in two weeks. Toodles!"

At his word, about twenty students in orange and gray robes stood up. Before she went too far off, I tapped Gretchen on the shoulder. "What-cha do-in'?"

She turned and gasped. "Isabella!" Together, we took a breath and did a girly scream like when a song from a cute boy band comes on or such. "This. Place. Rocks! Forget not having a building for our school like Buford too. What we learned today was _so cool! _We talked to a minion of balance, learned of the history of elements,-" I tried to hang in the conversation, but just like with Baljeet, I sometimes get lost with her. I spoke up when she seemed to finish. "Hey, that sounds great! I'm having a blast here, but I need your help. I'll explain on the way while we're going. Can you come along?"

"Sure," she said. "Do you want me to round up the other fireside?"

"No, that's ok. It'll just be you and me. Oh, and meet my friend Jordan. She is also of the school of life like me."

They greeted each other and soon started talking about the school just like that. I would have joined in, but they were talking something about a scorpion or something, and it didn't appeal to me. We made our way through Ravenwood and the Commons to the gate. Luckily, it was empty except for Private Stilson. When he saw us coming, he stood in front of the tunnel. "Stop! None shall pass!"

Gretchen looked to Jordan. "Uh, did you guys do something?"

As I took out the envelope, Jordan shook her head. "You'll see once we're in." I handed the envelope to Stillson and he took it. He opened it and read the letter. "Looks legit to me," he said. "Make sure you show this to Private Connelly." He looked around to make sure there was nobody looking, then shuffled us through the tunnel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How to describe Unicorn Way. First off, to me, it was like a scene from a fairy tale. Even with the mixture of blue, the sky was also purple and white. Ferns in plant holders were scattered along the white brick walls. There were also statue of unicorns on both sides of the tunnel, and later to find out all throughout the Way. To my right was a big entryway labeled 'ARENA' above the big wooden doors. To my left were a few set up tents with barrels and boxes next to them. I assumed it was like a merchant's spot, but it was deserted, and later I'd explain why.

In front of us, the stone pathway with yellow sidewalks continued on into a small monument area of a big statue of a unicorn in the middle. Big thick trees with green and brown leaves were also scattered around the place. Then up at the monument area … was the problem. A wall of wizards were casting magic bolts of different colors and summoning creatures like cats made of fire and bats with green muddy drool.

In short, the place was warring outdoor sanctuary.

"We got to help!" I told the girls. We started running until a guard came up to us. "Stop!"

I quickly pulled out the envelope and showed it to him. He didn't even have to read it and he understood. "Ok," he said. "Normally, I'd send you to go help fight the ghosts, but Ceren Nightchant at the gazebo needs some assistance with something. Go check with him what he needs and help if what it is will help us."

"Right!" Gretchen. "Let's go!" We ran to Ceren who was sitting behind the fence. He had green eyes and very fancy robes. Most of it was dark green, but in lighter green all around were symbols of life with dark brown at the edges of his sleeves. He also had a brown bag at his side. His staff was a long branch that balled up at the top and had leaves coming out of it. When he saw us, he murmured something to himself. "Greetings!"

"Hi!" I said as we ducked with him to avoid being seen by the ghosts. I found it pointless to hide behind a fence you can see through, but apparently the ghosts weren't really bright. "I'm Isabella. This is Jordan and Gretchen. Private Connelly sent us to help you with something?"

He nodded. "I'm Ceren. Professor Moolinda Wu sent me here to see if the rumors about the fairies are true. The guards won't allow me to go out any further, but they haven't stopped you yet."

"Wait," Jordan stopped him. "What rumors?"

"Rumor has it the evil here on Unicorn Way has made them evil! Or at least some of them. They're further down the street to the right. Would you check for me? Just walk down Unicorn Way and see if you can find any fairies. Oh, and if they attack, you best know how to defend yourself."

We nodded and all looked at each other. "We _can _defend ourselves, right?" I asked.

"Oh course, chief!" Gretchen. "Just use the wands. If you just picture a blast coming from it and you fling, one actually comes out. Didn't you get taught that?"

"We were taught on how to summon imps," Jordan filled in. "Well, Isabella can actually do it. Hold on, let me try that wand thing." She went through her robes and took her wand. "Ok," Jordan said. "I am imagining a ball of anything flying from my wand and hitting the tree over there." She stood up and flung her branch at a tree next to us. I thought it wasn't going to work and this was also something that required practice, but to my surprise, a ball of a small green ire flew through the air. It blasted once it hit the tree, and the tree looked more alive than before.

"Since the wand is of the school of life, it heals the living unless the caster wishes otherwise," Ceren filled in. "Good luck, but if the rumors are false, you won't need any."

I reached in my robes and pulled out my wand. "What about the ghosts?"

"They normally float on the streets, but if you get to close, you'll agitate them and they'll attack you. They are lost souls specifically, but they are really easy to defeat. There seems to by an unusually high amount of them recently, so that's why that group is fighting. Someone wasn't careful and attracted a whole bunch of them."

"Ok," Gretchen said and started us off. She got up and walked the brick walkway in the grass onto the sidewalk. We followed her as we kept a clear distance from the ghosts. We hid behind trees until there came a point where it was the sidewalk and road. As we crossed the street to the other sidewalk to then turn right, I realized the ghosts were hardly the problem. We must have walk right passed them with ten feet difference and it just floated along. "Alright," I said to myself. "The ghosts must be blind."

"They probably are," Gretchen said. "They probably only sense other spirits when it comes near. We should be good with them."

As we where about to hang a left, Gretchen motioned us to stop. She looked at us and pointed. "Ceren kind of forgot to mention that." We looked at what she was pointing at and Jordan almost stifled out a scream. A skeleton with a sword and a hook for hands was banging on one of the doors to one of the houses. It had a bandana on his head and an eye patch with boots. It kept constantly banging on it until the door busted down. It went in and we heard crashes and bangs.

"We should go help!" Jordan said. Before we could decide, Jordan got up and ran to the house. "Jordan, wait!" Gretchen yelled, but she didn't turn. She crossed the street and busted into the house, her wand ready. She went in and we heard more noises.

"Why tell her to wait?" I asked. I also started to get up, but Gretchen pulled me down. "There's more than just that one on the street. Like in seven or eight more. With all that noise, she's probably attracting all of them."

I leaned forward a little bit and saw that she was right. Other skeletons just like it stopped what it was doing, whether it was starring off into space or attacking a tree for no apparent reason, and started heading toward the corruption. "Oh no!" I panicked. "We need to get Jordan out of there before they get to her!"

Even though I was the leader of the fireside, Gretchen was always the girl with the plan. Even when I doubt myself with my plans, she was there to ensure whatever I though of worked out fine. She sat there thinking until she said, "I got it. I'll be a distraction and lead the skeletons another direction. You get here out of there and keep looking for the fairies."

"Wait, huh?" I asked, but she already made up her mind. She got up and shouted, "Hey uglies!" They all looked at her as she made faces at them. I honestly couldn't tell if they were mad since they had no eyelids, but they all made clattering noises. Soon, they started walking toward her. She turned and shook her hip at them. Then when they got close enough, she turned and started walking backward, pulling out her wand. "Go!" she shouted as she started flinging bolts at them.

At her signal, I got up and ran towards the house. I entered the house to see the skeleton swinging his sword at a knocked over table that Jordan was using for cover. "A little help, here?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and focused. _Please help, imp, _I though. Suddenly, my arm started moving automatically. I drew the sketchy leaf and popped it. Immediately, an imp appeared in its place. It flew around the skeleton, momentarily attacking its attention. "A sha ma la!" it yelled and started swinging at it with his sword and hook. While it was distracted, Jordan crawled towards me and got up. "Thanks," she said and flung a bolt at it.

On impact, the skeleton lost its balance and fell. As it hit the ground, all of its bones broke apart. Its head rolled until it stopped at my feet, its single eye starring at me. "Ok," I said as I started to feel nauseous, "Gretchen cleared the path for us up the road. Let's not waste any time and check out these fairies."

She nodded and we ran. As we did, I heard a pop, which I assumed was the imp going back to wherever I summoned it from. We went up a few yards before we started to see the fairies. In my head, I pictured they would look like beautiful bees with bright colors or something like that. I guess I was somewhat right except for the bright colored part. They were small, about two to four feet tall. The ones I were seeing had white pale skin, red wings, a purple dress with matching boots, red eyes, and had its black hair in a bun.

There were about half a dozen of them flying around along the streets, doing random mean stuff like throwing green bricks off the roofs, carving onto the unicorn statues mustaches, pointy ears and what not, and casting spells on each other making them move super fast or controlling them.

"Um, I'm not sure I would call that evil," Jordan said. "Maybe they enjoy cruel comedy?"

"Same here," I agreed. "Let's go tell Ceren Nightchant they're ok."

"Hehehehe!" suddenly said a squeaky voice behind us. I turned to see one of the fairies fly around me. It looked to be as if it came from a cage that looked to made out of bones from the street light next to us. As it flew, it became harder for me to move for some reason. It flew up and raised her hands. Slowly, I began to feel colder. I started to lift off the sidewalk while my vision seemed to become darker as well. When it seemed I would pass out, Jordan blasted it with her green ire from her wand.

"Woah!" She screeched as she flew back, losing control over me. I drop to my knees as my vision started to come back. "Are you ok?" Jordan asked. I nodded as I grabbed my head. _What was that?_

"It must be evil to be doing that!" I exclaimed. "Ceren was right!"

"Ok, I agree with that," Jordan said quickly. "Now we should move before it makes sense of stuff." I got up and we ran up the street, the opposite direction from where we came from. We hung a left as the other fairies noticed us and started flying towards us. Ahead of us was somewhat of a dead end. The sidewalked closed off with a stone path going around a statue of a unicorn and up to a set of twin wooden doors. "Hurry!" I said as we sprinted towards them.

When we got on the brick pathway, I didn't dare look back, but I could tell they were _right_ behind us. I opened the door just enough so we could slip through to the other side. As we lunged through, we slammed the door shut and pulled against it. The fairies started pulling on it from the other side, but eventually came to realize they weren't strong enough to open it. They started shrieking at each other and soon flew away. We turned and sat against the door. "Whew!" we both said simultaneously. Then we both looked around where we were. "Wow," we both also said at the same time.

In the shortest way, we were looking at a hedge maze. The yellow brick pathway led up to a circular area with four designed stonehenges around it. Tall hedges spread around the place in random directions as if forming a maze. At the end of each maze to either direction were two unicorn statues.

We walked down the path onto the circular area. "This is a beautiful place," I thought out loud.

"Why thank you," said a voice. We spun around us, but couldn't see anyone. "Even while close to an area that's a source of evil, I do try to keep my home well."

"Who said that?" called out Jordan. "Come out!"

Then, in the center of the circular area, was a 'poof!' sound. We spun again to see a tall angel. She had blue eyes and blond hair with a crown on it. She wore a white silk dress with yellow rope around her waist. In her hand was a big sword made out of what seemed like jades. Even the blade itself was green with green jems at the quillon and pommel. Her white wings spread to show multiple white feathers. Where there should have been feet was in blue energy keeping her afloat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I, my dear Isabella, am Lady Oriel, a seraph."

**To make every battle in the story like the magic duels in the game would be too long, so only special fights and occasions will it be a magic duel. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!-Flappy741**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm still alive people, but just busy. With school back in and being in the marching band, I hardly have any spare time left. But anyways, a few notes about my story. I'm going to be switching POVs of each character every two chapters, so sorry about the cliffhanger and Isabella. Second, if I did everything by the game, the story would be predictable. So I'm going to throw in a few of my own ideas like new spells, weapons, and events to spice things up a bit. Enjoy chapter 5! I tried to do my best with Ferb speaking as minimal as possible, so I think I got him down. **

Ferb

Apparently, Ginger and I were late on the news that some evil force was let into Wizard City mysteriously somehow. I had a pretty good idea what caused it, but I didn't feel too responsible. Ok, so a portal was opened so we can be saved from what happened to our home, and I'm thankful for that. But eventually feeding some oversized goblins wasn't probably my best way of putting that.

Ginger and I was just on our way out of the school of ice. I remember when I came here for Candace's orientation seeing pixies and other 'supernatural' stuff, as I should put it. With that visit, I was thankfully able to tell the difference between a fairy/pixie and a fly. Unfortunately, Ginger didn't have those expectations of the school yet, so I'm assuming you can you can 'connect the dots' from there. The ice teacher, Lydia Greyrose, told her it was a common mistake for new students, but that didn't really help Ginger. I mean, if I swatted the teacher thinking it was a non-pleasant creature, I'd share her point of view.

We left the class learning how to summon a beetle made up of ice, throw snowballs (out of the wand, obviously), and freeze objects…or creatures. On the way out, Ginger was starting to enthuse how cool making snowballs out of thin air was. "…things I've ever seen. Well, except yours and Phineas's s'winter." She looked around. "Well, now that that is done, we can…" Ginger stopped and looked around more intently. "Hey. Where's Stacy?"

Stacy, like Ginger, was also of the school of ice and our tour guide. We looked around the area as other students went by, but couldn't see her. "Maybe she went to go see Candace," she suggested, "or just lost track of time and forgot. What to you think?"

I shrugged. She looked around again and shrugged, too. "If I did have to guess, she's probably with Candace… wherever she is, too. We should probably go check with the headmaster or Gamma. They seem to know everything." She headed of towards the common grounds tunnel and I followed her.

As we walked around Ravenwood and part of the Commons, I noticed a lot of people looked down as if their pet passed away or something. I wanted to hope it was just me, but Ginger noticed, too. "Wow, Ferb. You'd think word of the portal already got loose. Wonder what happened."

The thought of that didn't really help me want to go to the headmaster's tower. I wanted to turn around and just walk around and give myself a tour, but I wasn't going to leave Ginger yet. I was typically good at making friends, but because of the negative aura in the air, I decided to hold on that.

As we walked into the mini courtyard of the house, we saw Katie come out of the house. She saw the two of us and ran right to us. "Hey Ginger! Ferb! What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, Kat'e," Ginger greeted back. "We were going to ask the headmaster on where my sister is. What were _you_ doing?"

She bit her lip and looked around. When she decided no one was in hearing range, she beckoned us closer. "The portal on how we got here last night?" she whispered. "Somehow, that led in 'unwelcome visitors,' some are even evil. Ton of the streets in the city are filled with them and most of them are blocked off."

Ok, so Ginger was wrong on why the aura was bad, but the reason was still as bad. I shook my head in disproval. "That's terrible!" Ginger whispered back. "Are you saying some of the others that live on those streets can't go home?"

"If they live on the streets instead of the dorms with their families, then yeah." Katie also shook her head. "Ah, Sabrina, the ward professor in the fairgrounds? She asked me to go help out on Colossus Blvd. like it was _my _fault. Gosh, and I thought Milly had it bad having Cyrus Drake as a teacher."

I didn't know who Cyrus Drake was, but in her way of comparison, he was probably tough. I studied Katie as she sighed and looked around. In my opinion, what Sabrina did wasn't right. Katie was a newcomer and she already got a task most likely too big for her. I thought of going to Sabrina and ask to reconsider, but she seemed to be annoyed anyone who came through the portal, which were my friends and I. Most likely, she'd say no. The only think I could think to say was "We can help you out."

She immediately lit up. "Would you?"

"Oh course!" Ginger quickly smiled at me then to Katie. "Compared to your situation, ours is minor. I'm pretty sure we can find my sister to do the tour later."

"Oh, thank you, guys!" she cheered. "Knowing I'll have some help, I feel as if headmaster Ambrose is off my shoulders!"

Awkward silence. Ginger and I looked back at each other than back at her as she continued to smile. _Out of all the other choices, _I thought. "S-s-sure," Ginger agreed. "Y-yeah, I'm glad we can help. Where is this street?"

"The tunnel leading to it is in the shopping district, which is through that tunnel," she informed as she pointed to the tunnel next to the house. "It's quick to get there." She paused for a moment. "Origionally, the evil force were ghosts, but Professor Greyrose summoned an army to drive them out. Supposedly, something went wrong with the spell."

We went out of the courtyard and into the tunnel, leading to the shopping district(desc. of Shopping District in chp. 3 [Isabella]). As I looked around the place, I took the time to observe. I saw that place was old town fashion: stone road, brick buildings, wooden hanging signs, and even street lamps with candles in them. It made me wonder: how old _was_ this city? And was there anything really older than this?

As we went down the road, we eventually came to a closed of tunnel with a guard at post. As we approach, he stood and held his hand. "Halt! Only permissed and staff!" Katie reached into her red and orange robes and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the guard. "This is for you, Private O' Doyle," she said. He took it and read the contents of what was in it. He nodded and handed it back to her.

"Thank goodness the headmaster sent some wizards to aid us," he said.

"Actually, Sabrina sent us," Katie said. "She said you'd explain the problem?"

"Ah, yes. Well, some strange creatures came and has taken over Colossus Blvd! We don't know where they came from, but they seem to eat _everything _in sight! We call them gobblers."

Once again, Ginger and I looked at each other. I did recall Katie saying some of these visitors are evil. She needed to reconsider what is and what isn't again. "Right," Ginger said. "Oversized creatures, most likely, that eat anything. Doesn't sound too bad. As long as we don't look appetizing and keep our distance, what's the problem?"

Private O' Doyle chuckled. "Oh, I adore you wizards! So courageous! And come to say, my niece is also a wizard. Studies ice magic like you two, and I'm kind of worried about her."

"What's up?" Katie asked.

Private O' Doyle turned and started turning a lever, opening the gate to the street. "She said she was doing a project on Colossus Blvd., but I don't understand why she has to do it _now." _The private shook his head. "Anyway, can you do me a favor and go speak to her, in case she needs help? Her name is Mindy Pixiecrown."

"Mindy Pixiecrown," Katie said. "Gotcha. No worries, private, we can do this." The private smiled as we walked through the tunnel towards the other side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

The street seemed like it was in the middle of winter. Snow was in the crevices of the stone street and sidewalks along of being on top of everything else. Cool crisp air filled my lungs, then came out in a white puff. Large pine trees were scattered the around along with stone statues of Colossuses. Black smoke rose out from the chimneys, but didn't seem to be changing the color of the sky. The place looked fine like a normal neighborhood… until I observed more closely.

"Those," Ginger started, pointing towards the houses to our left, "are some big bight marks." When Private O' Doyle said they eat everything in sight, he wasn't exaggerating. The roof of the houses had a huge chunk out of it like the hulk or something ripped it off. I wanted to thing that some neighbor just had an accident with their oven or something, but as I looked at the other houses, the majority of them were damaged in the same way.

"Hey, look!" Katie said, pointing at what appeared to be a snowman. We couldn't see it too well far off in the distance, but it was a pretty good one. "I want to run through it!" she said and took off.

"Hey, wait!" Ginger called as we ran to catch up with her. "Katie, that can be someone else's snowman, and who knows how long it took them to build it! Try to be considerate!"

"Ok, ok," she said. "But I to at least wear the hat. That looks cool!"

When I thought about it, the snowman really did look nice. It was a three layered snowman, each huge snowball being smaller than the one above it. When we approached it, I could see all the access accessories the builder added: black beads for the coat, bent sticks for the arms, orange carrot for the nose, and even a smoke pipe and a blue top hat. The snowman looked perfect. Just about the average look if Phineas and I built one, but of course on a larger scale. But as I looked at more closely, things appeared to be wrong. There were no beads for the eyes or the mouth. Even the snowballs seemed to be more perfect now that I looked at it closer. And plus…

"Is that a knife in its hand!?" Ginger shrieked. As the branches appeared to be gripping it, there was. A curved icy dagger dangled aiming down towards the ground.

Katie seemed to no longer wear the hat. "That's just wrong!" she stated. Frosty never had a knife!"

"Mrh hrh!" Suddenly, Frosty started to change. Pieces of snow fell his head as eyes and a mouth appeared: black angry looking ones. It looked dead at me, then shifted its head towards Katie.

"Agh! Katie screamed as she tripped in the snow on her back. The snowman shifted its whole body towards her, then raised its knife. "What the?" Ginger also said as we took out her wands. She flung a snowball that hit its face, but it slowly dripped off. It appeared to be more irritated than anything else.

Quickly, I began to focus. Once I got the feeling, my wand started waving around automatically, making the image of a circular icicle ( user/PhntmBlackIce/media/Wizard101% .html). On popping it, a huge beetle made of ice popped up from underground. Seeing the snowman, it ran up to it and rammed it with its head, making two cuts into its bottom half with its tusks (don't' ask how, it's just a beetle with tusks).

The snowman staggered back, and Katie got up, pulling her wand out. Unfortunately, like the snowball, it didn't seem to but injured. In fact, right when the beetle disappeared, snow started to clump around the dents at the bottom until it looked round again. I looked towards Ginger and mouthed _why'd we do this again?_

When the snowman regained its balance, it raised its knife and charged Katie, sliding across the ground. But this time, Katie raised her wand. She moved her wand in the air, but no symbol seemed to be appearing. Instead, a tiny ball of fire flew and hit the snowman in the face. In recoil, it wobbled back. Steam lifted from its face as the snow melted to the ground turning into water. When most of the steam was gone, the head seemed to have shrunk a lot. It was like one of those images with people with huge bodies but tiny heads. It would have been pretty funny if it didn't charge us again.

But this time, Katie stood her ground. After she did a fire type spell, the place heated up. From the sky, a ball… or _cat _ball hit the ground. It pounced the snowman, letting out so much steam it was hard to see through. It was then my turn to say what the.

While steam rose, we heard strange grumbling sounds behind us, not human. Me and Ginger turned around to see to weird looking thing. It looked like a goblin except a lot less evil looking and taller. It was unhealthy color of green with light brown spots, barely visible. It wore orange drooping overalls, not matching anything to him, even its brown hair. Its yellow eyes had heavy bags under them, but if they were what I thought they were, it was because they ate a lot. There were two of them: one tall and skinny, the second short and fat.

"Oh!" said the fat. "Look, Chum-chum! Desert!" pointing at us. "What do you think they will taste like?"

"They probably taste like bones!" Chum-chum guessed. It pointed at me. "I call dibs on the boy! They are always more filling!"

"Come on!" Ginger moaned as we turned our attention to them. "Katie, We're going to leave the snowman to you! We got our on troubles!"

"Roger!" she said as she had her back against ours. I slightly looked back to see the snowman get up, _once _again. What does it take to kill that thing?

Just when we were about to commence fight, an arrow flew over the houses in front of us, landing in the middle of the road. Normally, my first thoughts would be on who shot that and whose side they were on, but I was trying to figure out why was it radiating a blue glow. The arrow had a light blue cotton candy colored glow as it sat there. After two seconds, the ice symbol started to form. When it finished, a clump of ice broke its way from the ground. A huge ice guardian seemed to be frozen in it like as from the ice age.

"Should we run, Chum-chum?"

"Holy!" Katie turned to see what we were looking at. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble some more. The ice cracked as the shaking continued to throw us of balance. Then the huge ice block broke, but not breaking the giant. It landed on the ground, swinging its sword. My safety reflexes kicked in. "Duck!"

Ginger was still staring in either horror or amassment to hear me, but Katie hit the ground. I had to clothesline Ginger down just to barely dodge its ice sword, hitting the snowman. With its single swipe, it blew the snow in millions of directions.

"Yup. Run!" Chum-chum yelled. They started to take of, but they didn't get to far on their own. The huge ice soldier turned around, swiping the two of them into a nearby house. I heard a lot of tumbling; I questioned whether they went through two houses.

"Snap!" Ginger yelled, as if my 'duck' message finally registered. I couldn't blame her, too. I turned around to face us. At that point, I thought we were screwed, but instead turned around again as if looking for something or someone. Finally, it marched of down the street, chasing after another snowman.

As the ice giant went down into what looked like street end, a girl came running past it. She was a black girl with a blue with white line robes, and they weren't cheap. White swirls were on the blue fuzzy fabric, same with the neck guard and the hood. Tightened by a belt, she had a grey dress under it. Her wand was also of high quality. Almost like a trident, three icicles pointed out of it with a fur grip a little below it. "Are you guys ok? I heard the sound of gobblers _choosing _their food, and they most often only do that with us wizards."

We stood up and brushed the snow of ourselves. "We're fine, thanks to you," Ginger said. "You were the one who summoned that ice giant, right?"

She looked at me questioningly. "I never summoned an ice colossus." She looked around to see the arrow on the floor. "Oh! If it came from the arrow, than my friend Jason Rainwalker helped you guys. C'mon!"

We followed the girl down towards what seemed to be a center where a speech or an outdoor marketplace would take place. As we did, a boy came running down into the center from another direction. He had blond hair and an Asian face. He looked to wear almost the exact same stuff as the girl, except he had a bow instead of a wand or staff. When he saw us, I sighed heavily and walked towards us. " I thought we lost another few people. These gobblers are tough!"

"It's ok, Jason," she said. "You got to them just in time it seemed like. Did you get the stinkweed?"

Jason pulled out weeds that had a stench to them out from his bag to his side and handed them to her. "You sure this is going to work, Mindy?"

"No, but it's a possibility I can't pass up," she said. Mindy took the weeds and walked over on the other side of a statue we were near. There was a small black pot that seemed to be heating itself without a fire. She put them in and the pot seemed to bubble with life. She looked in and shook her head. "The brew is almost done, but it still needs more tome."

Jason nodded. Then they both turned towards us three. "So, you guys came to help?"

"More or less," Ginger said. "But what me and Ferb were able to do, probably not too much."

"It's ok," Mindy said. "Not all of us are fighters. If you're here to help, though, I might as well give you the story."

Jason seemed to get a hidden message out of that. "I'll be out on guard again," he said. Then turned and ran back the way he came from.

Katie watched as he ran until he was no longer in sight. When he disappeared, her face jumped. "He said your name was Mindy," she said. "Mindy Pixiecrown? You're, uh, uncle sent us."

She turned soft. "Aww, that's so sweet of him. I'm glad you came, too. I was doing research on ice for Professor Greyrose, but I had to stop. I don't know what exactly happened, but the aura of evil has somehow gotten onto this street. Kids were playing outside, adults were taking walks with their pets and mugs with warm drinks, and everything was fine. Then out of nowhere, kids started screaming. I ran up to one of the yards to see a snowman chasing them around with a knife! I don't know how many I saved or lost, but I eventually got them to safety. Then right when help came by to take care of the snowman, gobblers showed up! Lydia said she summoned some of them to help with the snowmen, but she had no idea where the _king _came from."

She shook her head. Then suddenly, her face bloomed. "I got it! The king!" She started to pace around until she formed an idea in her head. "We've tried a lot of things, but now that I think about it, we haven't really talked to the king yet!" She started to almost jump until she snapped her fingers. "But there's no one to go talk to…" she slowly turned towards us. "You guys said you're here to help, right? Can you try something for me?"

We all looked at each other. "What do you want us to do?" I asked.

She snapped her fingers and three brooms appeared in front oh her. "Ask the king if they can leave and if they won't, bargain or convince him." She waved her hand above the broomsticks. The brooms shook a little, then steadily rose until it was were her hand was. "With the brooms, you should be able to evade the snowmen and gobblers until you reach him. The king is at the very end of the street. The _very _end."

I walked up to one of the broomsticks. I carefully put my leg over the broom and gripped it with both hands. When I took my feet of the ground, I turned upside down and fell. Mindy smiled. "No worries. It took me a while to get used to ridding the broom."

Eventually, after ten more tries, I was finally able to keep balance without my feet on the ground. "Isn't there some other mounts than this?" Katie asked. "In my head, this can't be safe."

"Not that I can summon at the moment," Mindy said. "Oh, and one more thing." She went into her robes and pulled out three necklaces with each a different icon. "I forget which is for which, but these allow you to use spells without hardly any work on your part. They each have a cool down for when it can be used, so use them wisely.

She handed me a circular one with what seemed like tears moving around it. ( wiki/Oyotomi%27s_Snowstorm_Pendant) Then she walked up to the other girls and gave them each one. "Alright," Mindy said. "I'm going to stay here with Jason and wait for the potion. Hopefully it works and you'll have an easy time getting back. Good luck guys!"

Ginger nodded. "Alright Ferb. Katie. Let's go!" Her broom took off with the two of us behind her at her side.


End file.
